


Not Quite Kissing

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Victorian Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson knows a trick or two, and Holmes can't quite bring himself to be scandalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Kissing

“Watson!” he gasped, turning his face from the pillows which had heretofore muffled his voice. “That is-- are you--”

I lifted my head and smiled against Holmes's skin, pale and gloriously bare as only I saw it. “It is,” I agreed. “And I am. Unless you object?” I punctuated my question by licking another long stripe, bollocks to tailbone, glorying in the helpless sounds of pleasure he buried in the bedcovers.

Those were, alas, as necessary to our preservation as the locked doors and drawn curtains that barred our congress from prying eyes. Though clandestine encounters throughout the years had trained us both to endure the heights of pleasure without a peep to betray us, Holmes’s natural inclinations were towards the vocal, and I found I loved to hear him struggle to maintain his composure as I brought him off.

“It’s depraved,” Holmes managed, finally, though I could tell his heart was not really in the protest.

“It’s kissing,” I rejoined. “Nothing could be more natural.”

He turned to look at me over his shoulder, disarrayed hair and flushed cheeks softening the mock-severity of his expression. “Not _quite_ kissing, Watson.”

“Well, perhaps not. Nevertheless,” I said, as I spread his cheeks apart with my thumbs to bare him further. “Shall I continue?”

“That would be-- _ahh_! I think that would be best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr, quite a while ago, lamented the emptiness of the "Victorian rimming" tag. It's taken me awhile, but I'm doing my best to remedy that sad gap.
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, you can find me [right here](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com/). Feel free to give me a holler!


End file.
